A Missed One
by Soldier of Darkness and Light
Summary: With the person she loved gone, Sakura soon realizes that she's not the only one who's suffering. Team 7 Bonding
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me and neither do any of the other characters

**Warning:** Maybe OCness, character death

**Pairing:** You'll find out in the end

* * *

He stared down at the konouchi he loved more then anything. Now that he was gone forever, all chances of them being together were gone. He missed everything about her, but did not want to see her where he was for a very long time.

* * *

He stood in the rain, not feeling anything but the pain of a very recent lost. He never thought he could hate his best friend/rival as much as he did now. He hated him for causing so much pain to his friend who was almost like a sister.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up at the face of his teacher. "Let's go see her." He said nothing but followed Kakashi to the hospital.

* * *

She had not wanted to be the one to break the news to her, yet it was. She had not wanted to because she knew her apprentice had loved the boy. Everyone had known that but Sakura herself, and for her to find out now, when her love was dead, was the most painful thing that Tsunade could think of.

"How did this happen?" she muttered.

* * *

It wasn't suppose to end this way. She turned the kunai over in her hand, the very kunai he had used to save her life.

'_Should I __join__ him or not? Would he want me to?'_ The answer came to Sakura at once. No. She thought about her friends, family and teachers. No, she couldn't leave them with more pain then what was already there. She thought back as to how she found out.

Ino had tried and failed to tell her. She only managed to get tears running down her face before she could tell the cherry blossom anything.

Iruka had just shaken his head when Sakura had asked what was going on. "Go ask Kakashi. He might tell you."

Kakashi had been no different, only he refused to meet her eye.

Sakura had gone to the friend she looked at like a brother, hoping he would explain. He had just taken her to Tsunade, but before he left he muttered, "I'm sorry."

When Tsunade told her that the person she loved most was dead, she refused to believe. She had screamed and cried until Tsunade was forced to put her to sleep. Before she slipped into her sleep, she thought about her now dead love.

Sakura was dragged out of her thoughts when she heard the door slide open. She watched as her only remaining teammate and sensei entered. They both looked about as bad she felt. Team 7, without realizing shared the exact same thought, _'Why did you have to go, Naruto?'_

* * *

I was bored when I wrote this so, if it sucks sorry. Review, if you want to flame go ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me neither do any of the other characters

**Warning:** Maybe OCness, character death

**Pairing:** NaruSaku as you found out in the last chapter.

* * *

He couldn't sleep. It has been over a week now and the Uchiha couldn't sleep. At the funeral, Sasuke had done something he hadn't for a long time. The Uchiha had cried. Not loudly, that every one heard, no one even knew because the rain had mixed with his tears, but Kakashi who had been standing right next to him knew. Since then Kakashi had made Sasuke move in with him. Being emotional vulnerable, Sasuke had not argued.

He couldn't fall asleep much less close his eyes without having flashbacks about his blond teammate. But at the moment, his body gave in, and Sasuke fell asleep.

* * *

Kakashi watched his student from the door before leaving to the living room. He knew that Sasuke was not only refusing to get some sleep, the Uchiha wasn't eating either. Kakashi often wondered if this was the way Sakura was acting.

Kakashi hadn't seen the pink haired girl during the small amounts of time he left his house. He refused to leave Sasuke on his own for too long, fearing that the Uchiha would hurt himself. Kakashi was then shaken out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door.

The door opened to reveal Sakura. Without a word, Kakashi pointed to the sofa, and Sakura took the hint.

"I-I want to know h-how he. . . . " Kakashi sighed he knew this would come up sooner or later.

"Itachi." Was his only reply.

"I a-asked how not w-who." Not that she didn't want the information.

"How is something Sasuke should tell you but seeing how he's holding up, I should be the one tellin-"

That was as far as Kakashi got before they both heard a scream from the upstairs bedroom.

* * *

"SASUKE WAKE UP!"

But he refused to. He fought against the arms that held him. He didn't want to wake up, and to have people feel pity for him. But the voice sounded oddly familiar. Someone who he'd heard every time he broke down.

"SASUKE!"

Onyx eyes flew open to face a pair of emerald eyes, and one onyx. A moment later his mind registered them as Sakura and Kakashi.

Before anyone could say anything Sasuke curled up on Kakashi's lap and started to cry, burying his face in his sensei's shirt. (1)

After a few minutes, taking both Kakashi and Sakura's words of comfort (which slightly surprised Kakashi) (2), Sasuke calmed down and fell asleep.

"Has he. . . been like this since. . ."

Kakashi nodded, looking down at the student on his lap. "I can't remember the last time I fell asleep, only to wake up in the middle of the night with Sasuke yelling."

"You said Sasuke should be the one to tell me but. . . I don't want to make him. Not when he's like this." She knew that she couldn't hurt him even more, heck she didn't want to make her sensei relive it, but no one else knew the details.

"Remember, that you were knocked out, after using too much chakra?" Sakura nodded.

"Sasuke was protecting you, but failed to notice Itachi aiming a kunai at him. Naruto took the blow. Sasuke saw it happen."

Sakura felt the tears returning to her eyes. And she thought she had it bad, but her teammate had watched someone he cared about die in front of him AGAIN!

It was a while before Sakura spoke again. "Kakashi. . . do you mind if. . . if I move in here with you and Sasuke?"

Kakashi understood her need to be there with her team, but would her parents allow it?

"If your parents allow it, you're more then welcomed."

From that day on, what was left of Team 7, lived together, and slowly went back to doing what they were suppose to. They refused to get a new teammate, not wanting to replace Naruto. Little did they know, was that said blond was always watching over them, helping them out in any way possible.

* * *

I've never lost anyone close to me so I don't know if this is the way they act. Flame or review, either way.

(1)I don't mean to make sound like a pairing. Just like a FatherSon moment I think

(2) It surprised him, beacuse Sakura was feeling pretty bad to, so. . . yea


End file.
